Punishing Bird
RED (2 - 4) |risk_level = TETH |image2 = PunishingBirdPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 12 |bad_mood = 0 - 4 |norm_mood = 5 - 8 |good_mood = 9 - 12 |breach = yes |qliphoth_counter = 4}} "People have been committing sins from a long time ago. 'Why do they commit such a thing? Even when they know that it is bad'" - Punishing Bird's Entry "May I assume you do know that Abnormality Punishing Bird escaped? It's fiercely darting around the facility. Of course, you don't have to compensate for the damage done by it, but bear in mind that repairs and recovery cost way more than you think." - Angela announcing Punishing Bird breaching Punishing Bird (O-02-56), also known as "Little Bird", is a small, white-feathered bird with small wings and a red mark on its chest. While in its containment room, it rests on a black perch. On a smaller branch, it holds a golden necklace. Punishing Bird changes its appearance to appear fully red while being suppressed. Ability Punishing Bird's ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its counter might decrease by 1 with the next methods: * An average chance to decrease when another work in the facility starts (Including Tools), except when Punishing Bird is being worked with. * When an Agent in the facility panics. Upon depletion, it will breach and go to random Agents in the facility, preferring panicked employees, and attack them for a small amount of Red Damage for a while. It moves from Agent to Agent and will stop after it accumulates a certain total of damage (~8-13 Red Damage), returning to its containment. If it's attacking a panicked employee, its attacks will heal the Agent (3-5 SP). Agents and Clerks will not automatically suppress the Abnormality once they are in the same room but Fear Damage will still be applied. If Punishing Bird is hit by an Agent, the Abnormality becomes red and its HP will increase from 200 to 1000; its normal "pecking" attack changes to a large "jaw" attack, which will do an extremely heavy amount of Red Damage (800-1200) to the Agent that attacked it first. If the attack hits, it will return back to its containment and if not, then will continue to chase the Agent who attacked it. The same will happen if the Damage was reflected by the E.G.O. Weapon from Dream of a Black Swan. It won't switch targets and cannot be suppressed when returning. Punishing Bird will stay in its Red color until it returns to its containment, returning to its normal form. If the target avoids Punishing Bird for a certain amount of time (~1 minute), Punishing Bird will give up and return to containment, voluntarily. Origin Punishing Bird was a bird who lived its whole life in the Black Forest, with Big Bird and Bird of Judgement. The birds decided to protect the forest from a prophecy which said that the forest will be never the same after some terrible events, ending with a monster devouring everything. Punishing Bird decided to punish the bad creatures with its beak, but someone said 'Your beak is so small. None will find your punishment painful'. Punishing Bird, worried, grew a mouth so it could devour any creature in a single bite. As time passed, the efforts of the birds brought bad rumors of the forest, until one day, when the forest was about to fall into total disorder, the birds decide to merge their strengths together to form a new bird, but the result created chaos, and they ended their task alone in the forest. After the events, Punishing Bird left the forest to never return. Is unknown where Punishing Bird was found or how it arrived at the facility. Details Punishing Bird responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Instinct and Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Punishing Bird's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-4 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 5-8 will cause it to feel Normal, and 9-12 will result in it being Happy. His usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 4. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 2 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (12), emotional state and their Qliphoth Counter (4). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When an employee enters an containment room in another Abnormality, Punishing Bird's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When employee falls into a panic, Punishing Bird's Qliphoth counter has decreased." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Punishing Bird returned to the containment room after a panicky employee became normal or after a certain period of time after the escape." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Order employees to take control of birds. When the employee tries to attack Punishing Bird, the central part of Punishing Bird is broken and REDACTED. After that employee's death confirmed. Failure to suppress." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (4). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Vulnerable (2.0) - White: Vulnerable (2.0) - Black: Vulnerable (2.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Beak'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Beak'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +5% E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Beak |Damage = Red 2-3 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Long |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "This tiny bird packs some serious punch despite its size. Show no mercy to whomever stands on your way. The jagged tip of the projectile delivers substantial pain to the victim." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Beak |RED = 0.7 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 1.2 Weak |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Sleek without a dent, the suit was originally very small, barely wearable by a child. As it is soaks up blood, it's chest part wriggles as if it were alive." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Movement Speed +2, Attack Speed +2 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "A little, confident bird that punishes the weak, the sinners, and other profane ones. Some employees stated that it looks fairly cute after seeing its small wings flapping." * "People have been committing sins from a long time ago. 'Why do they commit such a thing? Even when they know that it is bad', a little bird wondered. 'It must be because they don't have someone that punishes bad people. Foul things will never happen if I take that role myself!' A little bird moved out of the forest that it had been living for the lifetime, and never went back." Flavour Text * "Employees put a perch in Punishing Bird’s containment chamber because it seemed to be bored." * "Punishing Bird feels like it’s back in the forest it used to live when sitting on the perch." * "Actually, the perch is there to prevent Punishing Bird from being stepped on due to its small size." * "Actually, the purpose of the perch is to prevent unexpected physical hazard that could happen to Punishing Bird due to its small size." * "Most of the time, Punishing Bird acts like a normal bird, flying here and there in the containment chamber." * "Punishing Bird never chirps. But Its stomach twitches sometimes." * "Not many knows about Punishing Bird’s hidden teeth." * "How many knows about Punishing Bird’s disgusting flesh that divides into several parts?" Trivia * Punishing Bird is the most likely Abnormality to escape, and escapes more often than any others. * Punishing Bird used has necklace hanging on the other branch in its perch since Legacy, that then became its E.G.O. Gift. * The reflecting damage from the E.G.O. Weapon from Dream of a Black Swan will aggro Punishing Bird. It is best to have them far away from the bird when it does its normal escape. * Before the second observation level is reached, Punishing Bird will be called as "Little Bird". Gallery PunishingBirdContainment.png|Punishing Bird's Containment PunishingBirdBreaching.png|Breaching PunishingBirdAttacking.png|Attacking PunishingBirdSecondForm.png|Punishing Bird's second form PunishingBirdSecondFormAttack.png|Attacking in its second form PunishingBirdDetailsUnlocked.png|Punishing Bird Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Animal Category:Original